First Laugh
by booknerd162
Summary: "She laughed, her voice like a tinkling bell and he wished that he could laugh along with her but he knew that it'll cause unwanted pain. Pain that he wants to keep bottled up because he knows that once he makes that first laugh, he'll have to accept that he's gone- and he's not coming back."
1. First Lullaby

**First**** laugh**

** AN: Hey Guys, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite ****"The Woman Who Can't Be Moved." That was my first fanfiction and knowing that people liked my writing really brightened up my day. At first, I wrote this as a two-shot, but I had so many ideas so maybe I'll add in an extra chapter or two. **

**Thank you to my beta, Ava Miranda Dakedavra for helping me with this! I know that you're really busy with life outside fanfiction but I'm so grateful you took the time to do this so thanks! **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR "SAFE AND SOUND" BY TAYLOR SWIFT! **

**ENJOY :)!**

One year, six months, 12 days, 14 hours and 13...14...15...16 seconds

That was before he lost the most important person in his life. The gear that made a clock move, that ingredient that completed the potion, the sneer that his late potions teacher professor Snape had before he gave him two weeks' worth of detention.

It had been 2 years, six months, 12 days, 14 hours, 26 minutes and 45...46...47 seconds before George Weasley lost his twin.

And when the spark of life fell from Fred's eyes, George's eyes lost that spark too. Not only that, the former prankster had grew skinnier, his hair grew all over the place- he had to tie his hair back like his older brother Bill. Something his mother tutted at when she saw George at family dinners. His eyes were not dull- a Weasley's eyes were never dull. They just look sad. Hopeless. Like young Teddy Lupin when he visits his parent's grave or Ron when he realizes that The Cannons weren't going to compete in this year's Quidditch World Cup (But in honesty, his little brother should have seen it coming)

But worst of all was after that horrible day that cost George his twin's life, George never laughed again.

Sure, there was a smirk or a tiny smile now and then but the Weasley family (with of course Harry and Hermione- they ARE honorary Weasleys after all) never hears the cheerful bellow of laughter from the once playful, mischievous twin since that day.

But, George had to admit, he had the most stubborn family in the world.

Every single person in his family had tried to make him laugh. Bill grew hair all over his body so long (in honorary of the twins' constant teasing about it) that he looked like a furry monster and tried to scare George with it, hoping that'll it'll at least omit a chuckle from him. But George only smirked, and that was when instead of scaring the miserable twin, scared his mother instead who screamed and started beating Bill up with a frying pan because she thought he was some random magical creature that strew into her house.

Charlie- the next prankster (after himself and Fred of course) turned everyone in his family into dragons- even George, but that ended with a punch to Charlie's face by Ginny as Ron accidentally blew fire from his nose and set her and Hermione's room ablaze.

Percy and Ginny who next to George, missed Fred the most, decided to instead of pranking the whole family ("because look at how well that went, Percy muttered to George looking at the giant bruise on Charlie's face") pranked Ron instead- because Ginny claims that Ron gives out the most funny reactions when being pranked. George had to admit, it _was_ pretty funny to see his baby brother's face turn the shade of a bright red tomato when he just so happened to turn into a canary or being chased by spiders but that ended when Percy came up with the idea to spike the peanut-butter cookies (Ron's favorite) with a truth potion and it ended up with Hermione eating them instead. George heard how Hermione was bullied because of her looks and it got to the point when the girls from her primary school threw her into the mud claiming that she need to be with "her own kind" which resulted into the bushy haired girl to run up the stairs and George punching Percy in the face which gave him a dark bruise on his eye identical to Charlie's as he rushed upstairs to comfort his girlfriend.

They started dating in Hermione's sixth year and have been together since then. When George was mourning for his lost twin, Hermione was with him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and muttering words of comfort in his ear. She didn't back away when he grew all moody- and George loved her for it. She was also the only person who didn't try to make him laugh in which he was grateful of- he knew she knew that she wouldn't push him to get all better; to wake up one day and be like his old self. He knew that she was the best girl a guy like him could ask for and it would be almost perfect if his mum kept nagging at him at every chance she got to ask him about marriage and when George finally admitted that he will propose to her soon (though he didn't give her any specific details) his mum squealed and started making baby booties as he left the room.

After seeing Bill all beat up, and Charlie and Percy sporting matching black eyes, the family slowly stopped, which George was grateful of. He just wanted to relax and snuggle with Hermione. He was just pondering on the shampoo she was using when Hermione popped in, a frown marring her beautiful face. She sat down, received a kiss from George and laid her head on his shoulder and huffed.

"I," declared the bushy brown-haired girl, eyebrows knitted, arms crossed, "brewed the polyjuice potion in my second year, perfected the Wolfsbane potion a year ago AND found a potion to cure splattergroit before the symptoms kick in but I cannot make a BLOODY cake!"

George almost chuckled at Hermione's useful wording but stopped himself just in time. He sat up and gave a warm smile at his girlfriend.

"Cheer up love, I bet whoever is going to eat your cake will love it."  
She scoffed, "Then I hope you'll expect low expectations."

He stared at her blankly and his girlfriend raised an eyebrow, "You forgot?"

His mind went over the specific dates he should know in his head, "Happy Anniversary?"

"Not even close," She replied dryly.

He glanced over at her and she sat there with a look of amusement on her face.

"Well, since you enjoy seeing me suffer, I suppose you won't tell me."

She laughed, her voice like a tinkling bell and he wished that he could laugh along with her but he knew that it'll cause unwanted pain. Pain that he wants to keep bottled up because he knows that once he makes that first laugh, he'll have to accept that _he's_ gone- and _he's_ not coming back.

Hermione pointed at the calendar on the wall and said, "Today's March 31, which makes tomorrow..."

Oh right.

_That _day.

Frankly, he wished that tomorrow will never come. He'll be turning 20 years old, the big two-zero. His first birthday after the war, the first birthday after losing Fred.

It suddenly hits him that he'll be older than Fred after today. George will keep growing older and older while Fred will stay the same. When George will be 99 and hobbling about, Fred will still be 19. Forever.

He couldn't take it. He jumped up which startled Hermione as her cushion was suddenly gone. She gazed up at her boyfriend, her caramel colored eyes shined with worry and confusion. "George?"

He started to blubber random words but Hermione must've gotten the gist because she took him by the hand and led him to his room, "Why don't you go to sleep? It's pretty late and I'll bring some tea and we can be together."

She tucked him into bed and she planted a kiss on his forehead and stood up to leave to prepare the tea but George stopped her, "No tea. Not this time." he croaked.

She frowned, "Then do you want anything else? Coffee? Butterbeer? I'm not getting you Firewhiskey because I'm defiantly sure Ron has a stash hidden for tomorrow. How that boy has some alcohol hiding from his own mother is horrible. Why I ought to..."

George silenced her with a small peck on her lips and gave her a watery smile. "You're ranting again."

She blushed and smiled, "Sorry, old habit." She held his hand, "Well? What do you want?"

He gazed up at his love wondering how exactly had he been so lucky to have her.

"Sing."

She blinked then smiled, "Okay, which one?"

He pondered, "The same one you sang to Freddie and I..." She beamed at his correct grammar, "...Last year when we couldn't sleep before you guys left at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

She sat down at his bed, her hand still in his, fingers intertwined and she sang, her voice like a breeze on a sweet summer day,

"_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be all right._

_No one can harm you now. _

_Come morning light. _

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

**AN:****In case you don't know, the song Hermione was singing was "Safe and Sound", I don't own it! REVIEW PLEASE :)!**


	2. First Hallucinations

**AN: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and followed/favorite this story and myself. I'm sorry! It's been what a week or two since I last posted? School slammed me against the wall (and away from the keyboard mind you) with tests and projects and I'm just crawling my way through. I can't wait until break starts! :)**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ENJOY :)**

He woke up with a bucket of ice cold water dripping down his face.

He sat up, spluttering and opened his eyes to face his baby sister, Ginny, a wide grin on her face.

"April Fools!" She sang gleefully, ecstatic to prank the mischievous Weasley twin on the holiday that the pranksters in the world fawn over.

George glared at his sister for a moment before giving her a soft smile and sighed, "This is lake water I presume?"

"Yup! Me and Harry-"

"Harry and I," he said without thinking, noticing Ginny giving him a death glare and an eye-roll for interrupting her story and pulling a Hermione lecture.

"_Harry and I_ went to the lake and got it fresh cold!" She glanced at the bucket, "We also put a fish in there but..."

George yelped as he felt something wiggle under the covers. He grabbed the wriggling fish and threw it back into the bucket.

He turned towards Ginny and she noticed that he had a twinkle in his eye, something she sees rarely and she smiles, so happy to have George almost himself that she forgot what that twinkle meant- that the Weasley twin is up too no good.

George, gave a sly grin, "Well, congrats for pranking me! Celebratory hug?"

Her eyes widened, "George! No-!"

But he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around, hearing her screams, and threats to put her down. As he put her down, her face was bright red, "GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! This was a new shirt!"

"Then go wear another one. Why don't you ask Harry to help you change? I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing-"

His words were cut off as he felt her wand pointed underneath her chin, her nose flaring. Then she stopped, huffed and said, "Happy birthday George."

He felt his smile tighten and wanted to curl back into bed. But he realized that his bed currently smelled of fish and lake water and replied, "Better get changed fast Gin, Harry's waiting."

She stuck her tongue out and headed for the door. Then she peaked out and said, "By the way, I suggest you get changed soon as your girlfriend is going to burn down the bloody house if she keeps baking like that."

He snorted, "Do you really think I could ask her to do something against her wishes?"

She shrugged, "It was worth a try." Then she left, leaving George standing there knowing that today he was one year older than his twin Fred. He glanced up at the sky and muttering, "Happy Birthday Freddie."

* * *

"Er, Hermione dear," said the kind but worried voice of the matron of the Burrow, Mrs. Wealsey, "Are you sure that you don't want me to finish up the cake?"

They've just had a huge feast, courtesy of the sweet but scary woman and the whole family was with George as he unwrapped his presents. Hermione turned around, a splatter of batter smeared onto her cheek as she replied, "No thank you Mrs. Weasley. This is George's 20th birthday and I really want to do this!"

"Are you sure that this qualifies as a cake?" Ron asked, coming in the kitchen with Harry, searching for food, pointing at what happens to look like a charred brick. Hermione put her hands on her hips and sent Ron a death glare and he shrunk down, a scared look on his face."

"You do have that back up cake in the fridge right?" Ron whispered to Harry who nodded feverishly.

George suddenly came into the kitchen, wearing a tired smile as he looked as his girlfriend quickly at work.

"Be honest," Hermione replied, kissing George hello, "Does this look edible?"

He gazed at the lumpy cake that she just pulled out of the oven, "In actuality, this is the best cake you've made so far."

Hermione beamed and kissed him on the cheek, "Perfect! This means my baking is improving! And with good results, comes practice."

He looked over at Harry and Ron, with their eyes wide open and their tummies grumbling and said, "Ah, sweet Hermione,"

"Don't sugarcoat it sweetums."

George grimaced at the name ,"Everyone's hungry love, how about you bake for us another day?"

He watched Hermione's face fall and her lip tremble and he immediately felt guilt, "But I've worked so hard and I swear, they're all coming around..."

"They are! Tell you what? How about, we serve the back-up cake and you'll bake for us next time? That way, when it's our Anniversary or Christmas or whatever, your cake will have even better results because of all the practice you'll have done!"

She pondered at the idea, do liking the idea of wanting to serve a better cake and getting better results, "Okay, but you have to do me one thing,"

"Anything for you Hermione."

"Just have one bite of this cake,"

He suddenly felt nauseous, but he looked at Hermione's big doe eyes and he caved in, "One bite?"

She nodded, her smile slowly returning back to her face, "One bite."

He held the spoon to his lips, looking at the worried looks of his family, and the expectant, anxious look of his girlfriend. It looked horrible, charred, lumpy and un-eatable. But he promised Hermione and he knows he'll do anything for her.

He enclosed the fork around his lips, chewed (almost gagging at the taste) and swallowed it down.

Suddenly, the scene changed.

He was in his bed, at night in his pajamas. He opened his eyes and looked around, eyebrows furrowed, his head in motion, _Where the bloody hell am I?_

Maybe, Hermione's cake was poisoned and he was sent to bed. Maybe he was hallucinating, maybe-

"George?"

George's head snapped. He recognized that voice anywhere. That voice he longed to see one year, 7 months, 16 hours and... bloody hell, who was counting?

Was he hallucinating? Was it real? He didn't care, for so long he wished and wished and wished to see one person- that he'll trade almost anything in the world to have him back.

"Fred?"

**AN: Please bear with me! Chapter three should be up soon (I hope). Thank you to all for being so patient! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. First Meetings

**AN:** **Oh gosh, it's been awhile huh? Okay, okay, I'm SO SORRY! I know it's been awhile and I made a New Years Resolution to try to update sooner! To those who favorite and followed or sent alerts, thank you so much! Okay, second to last chapter... here we go! **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ENJOY :)**

His eyes watered up and he jumped out of bed, pushing the covers away and ran to embrace his brother, "Fred, oh Fred!" He wailed.

Fred shifted uncomfortably. George wasn't one of showing emotion (unless it was around Hermione). Normally, he'd tease about it, but given the circumstances...George was gripping on him for dear life. He was muttering jumbled up words that he always would say when he was deeply upset. All Fred could do was hang on and hug back, "Yes, my name is certainly Fred. No need to go wasting it. Why so sappy your Royal Holiness?" George could only sob louder.

When George finally broke the hug, he cleared his throat, "Where am I? Why are you here? You were supposed to be de-dead."

"And they say you're the smart one." Fred retorted, his brow deepened, " You're in the Burrow. Are you sure you're okay?"

George shook his head, "No, no I'm fine."

Fred scoffed, "If you say so but I can't be sure about your girlfriend over there." George turned and saw that the "covers" he pushed away happened to be the beautiful bushy haired girl sound asleep on the floor where George shoved her.

"Oh bloody hell, if she wakes up having neck cramps and knows what I did, I'll be six feet under."

Fred laughed and George wanted to laugh too. He even opened his mouth to chuckle with his twin but no boom of laughter came out from his mouth.

Fred seemed to notice that no adjoining laughter seemed to fill the air with him and he glanced at his twin, concern seemed to fill his eyes. "Mate? Are you sure you're alright?"

George just shrugged and sat down, looking at his hands which shook and opened his mouth,

"Y-you were dead and I just couldn't laugh, n-no matter who cheered me up a-and I t-thought that if you were here, m-maybe I'll l-laugh again." He beat himself internally for stuttering in front of his twin, his own bloody twin!

Fred cocked his head to the side, "So you said that if you can see me one more time _alive_, then you would laugh again?"

George nodded miserably.

"Well, then the answer is easy!"

"How so?" George asked,

Fred smiled sympathetically, "I think you know, Georgie."

He was right as usual. He just didn't want to believe that it's true, "You're _not _alive. This is a figment of my own imagination."

"Now _there's _the Georgie I know!"

George's heart dropped. So that's that. His only hope that his twin might somehow be alive. That one shard of hope was gone and he fell to the floor, his sobs racking his body. Fred sat next to him, patting his shoulder and George felt that same secure feeling- but it was different. It was alien, foreign. It was not his Fred.

Fred poked George's shoulder and he looked up, "So, that's that. Are you going to start laughing now?"

"Why should I?" George croaked. "You're gone. Fred... every laugh I've ever done... you were with me, laughing with me. Now, you're dead. _DEAD_, Fred! As in you will _never_ laugh again! And I don't know what to do!

"I will have to spend every birthday, every BLOODY birthday with them saying, "Happy birthday George! Not _Fred and George_. George. ME not YOU! Fred, I'm lost without you, I just don't know what to do with my mangled self Fred. Holes and all." He tried to add in a little joke but Fred wasn't smiling at all.

Fred gave a sigh which George hinted at disappointed, "As a twin of yours I have never seen you act this selfish." George opened his mouth to protest but Fred cut him off, "You will have to realize that not only _you _lost a twin. Think of mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry. Think of Hermione. They lost a brother, a friend, a son. I know, Georgie. I know that you miss me the most and I miss you also. But you have to laugh. All those times that you laugh. You were with me, but you were also with mum. And Dad. And Hermione. Honor _them. _Them being in your life. Especially Hermione because, mate, if you let this relationship between you guys go, then I might have to disown you. Heck, mum _will _disown you. I've always said that if you weren't going to make Hermione the next Mrs. Weasley, then she'd have adopted her ages ago.

"Anyway, what I'm saying to you is that you can't bottle up these emotions anymore George. Cry. Laugh. You know that your family will be there with you. And don't worry mate! I'll see you in another 80 years or so!"

George grinned. _That_ was Fred, "Keeping Snape on his toes, right?"

Fred laughed, "Not as much as you think. Harry's mum is a riot. Ever since she found out the story of our ickle potion's master, they're best friends again. That woman will never let us prank him anymore."

"So you just stopped?"

The pair was silent for a moment, then Fred burst into laughter on how funny that last sentence was.

Fred wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, "Ah, I needed a laugh liked that for a long time!" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You're not still on your, 'I'm not going to laugh again until I wither and die' thing are you?"

George let a soft smile directed at the bushy haired girl, still sound asleep and Fred immediately understood.

"Brilliant girl she is. Might have swooped after her myself if you hadn't fallen head over heels in love with her."

George nodded, still keeping his eyes on her, "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Fred stood up, "Well, in this case, it's time for me to go."

George's head shot up, alarm stretched on his face, "But..."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Don't blubber, George. It's not attractive you know." he broke out into a grin and patted him on the shoulder, "I'll see you around, George."

As Fred disappeared in a flash, the room started to spin and George blacked out.

**AN: Thank you guys so much for supporting me! Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! :) **


	4. First Laughs

**AN:**** Okay people, last chapter! I want to thank all of you who reviewed or favorites/followed this! But please! Last chapter, I got a lot of favorites (which I'm SO GRATEFUL of, don't get me wrong! I love you guys!) but no reviews! Please! I want to hear what you guys think! I want to hear your advice! It makes me a better writer!**

**Thank you to Ava Miranda Dakedavra for being by beta! You are amazing and I am so grateful to have a great beta like you!  
****For the last time folks!**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ENJOY! :) **

George groggily woke up to find himself in his room like he was in his… dream? Hallucination? Whatever that was, he was in his room. He looked to his left and found a glass of water and his wand. He shakily sat up and took a sip. As the cool water slipped down his throat, there was a boom of the door being forcibly opened, then a swarm of red-heads with the one raven haired boy surrounded him, sounding- George mused- much like a flock of chickens, squawking at him with words he could not understand.

Finally, Arthur, taking pity on him, bellowed, "Okay, okay, settle down!" And the squabbling dulled down to a murmur.

Molly, taking his hand in hers, sat down and stroked his hair, lightly stroking his cheek like she did when he was little and hurt himself and George immediately familiarized with her touch sagged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Georgie?" His mother whispered, "Are you all right?"

George let one eye flutter open. He gazed at each member of his family and Harry- he basically was one anyway; and felt a sense of belonging and warmth- something that he never took the time to notice until now, "Never better, Mum." He grinned, "Never better."

And he told his family about his dream about how he saw Fred and what Fred told him. As he finished, all the women had tears in their eyes and the men sniffed, and looked away. George faintly heard Ron mutter, "Allergies," as he rubbed his eyes.

As he finished, he noticed that something or rather some_one _was missing, "Where's Hermione?" He asked the group.

A silence fell across the room and he took in each one of their stunned faces as they looked around for the bushy bookworm. George felt something twist in his gut and pushed the covers away and leaped up.

"I remembered her coming to your room with a scrap of parchment in her hand," Bill muttered mostly to himself before reaching down and looking under his bed, "There it was, on the floor. How it got there is strange… like she collapsed on the floor and the paper seemed to roll down there." George was then struck on how in his dream, he accidentally pushed her to the floor as he stood up but… it has to be a coincidence right? His family must've come to the same conclusion because they nervously shifted their eyes to one another and whispering their doubts to each other.

George took the balled up parchment from Bill's hand. He instantly recognized a familiar loopy scrawl. On it, he read, "_Erised Sugar: Pour this into your cakes and pastries and feed it to desired victim. Works just like the fabled Mirror of Erised: will show you your deepest desires from the heart! WARNING- might not show you the thing you WANT to hear. Remember, seeing too much might be the last thing you want to do." _In the bottom, in small script, heavily blurred with tears she wrote, _"I did have my doubts. Will the unicorn hair mixed with the beetle eyes be too risky? Oh George, you know what happens when these two mix- either it will work like what the maker of the Mirror of Erised created or it will be a horrid reaction is an understatement, but you looked at the cake and you said it looked the most edible so I thought, why not? I KNEW I should have added that bezoar in, JUST in case but oh, I was foolish and I wanted you to try it. I've seen you so upset and it breaks my heart and I realize that your deepest desire is to see Fred again and I thought that if you saw him, you won't be as upset. Now look at what I've done! I've ruined everything! You might be d-"_-That part was scribbled hastily and tears blotted the page, "_poisoned and it'll be my fault! And on your birthday! Oh, George, I love you so much and I understand if you don't love me anymore after this."_

George gripped the page, his hands shaking with anger and disbelief. How dare she say that he might not love her anymore! Can she really be that thick? Can she really believe that? The room held their breath, dazed. Ginny was the one who spoke up, "Okay, listen up you prats. And mum and dad. We've got to find Hermione. THINK! Where would she have gone?"

A distinct murmur rang through the group. Ron suggested the lake. Molly suggested Flourish and Blotts. Charlie suggested either Luna or Neville's houses but George shook them all down, "Knowing Hermione, she'll want to be alone and doing something productive. Sitting and doing nothing isn't really her thing."

"But what in Merlin's sagging knickers would she be doing now?" Ron asked, receiving a sharp blow to the head by Molly.

George blinked, "I think I know," he grinned, "Back in ten." And with a wink to the crowd, he spun on the spot.

The feeling in his gut lurched as he entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes; despite its bright coloring and happy faces of the customers as he saw Verity and Lee handling the store ("Only today, 30-50% off you old sods!"). It twisted as he nodded hello to the two who beamed and wished him a happy birthday, having given him their presents. It kneeled in worry as he headed to the backroom where he and Hermione (and before that Fred) made their products. And it dropped to the floor with a knife sticking in its back as he saw Hermione on the floor, the spilled remains of the potion on the table. George frantically scooped her in his arms, "LEE! VERITY!"

The two rushed down the stairs and looked in shock at the unconscious girl being cradled and George, looking pale, his eyes holding something desperate and they rushed to the nearest fireplace on the other side of the shop, George cursing under his breath about bloody fireplaces, Lee and Verity bringing up the rear as the ongoing shoppers looked at them with confusion and worry.

"Nothing to see here people!" Lee announced with a wink as he assured the curious customers. He nudged at Verity, "By the way, who's managing the register?"

Verity cursed as she looked at the long line and growled, "You better get the Floo ready or so help me…" She hurried back to the counter as Lee scooped up some Floo powder and handing it to George.

"Are you sure this won't harm her?" he asked worriedly as the bright green flames flickered.

George glanced helplessly at him, "I-It's safer than apparating and what other choice is there?" He stepped into the flames, clutching his love to his chest and announced in a firm voice, "The Burrow."

He rushed upstairs, calling out to his mum as he set her down on his bed. When the Weasley clan and Harry rushed to his room, the noise in the room continued its mindless squabble and shouts. Molly frantically hushed them as she looked her over, checking for anything severe.

George kneeled right next to her, his hand tightly clamped on hers. He just lost Fred over a year ago and now, seeing Hermione like this… She was the reason he was living. He would be in his room, locked in a depression. She made him live. She made him, _him. _He quickly whispered, his lips moving quickly, "Please, please, please."

At last Molly let a sigh of relief, "She has a bump when she fell, she has a couple of cuts that are pretty deep and I might have to take some shards of glass out but I believe she collapsed due to stress and tiredness. Nothing major and something I can easily fix."

The room breathed a sigh of relief, George not making a sound or acknowledgement as his eyes were fixed on Hermione.

It was well late in the night, with no one except himself and her when she awoke, her eyelashes fluttering opened as she took in her surroundings. She was aware on how George's hand enveloped hers, her eyes fell on his face and her mind took her to what happened only a few hours before. Nervously, she croaked, "George."

His eyes slowly opened and when he saw she was awake, he wrapped her up in a giant hug, "Oh, Hermione. Hermione." He breathed as he inhaled the sweet smell of her hair.

She slowly tore herself from his grasp, her eyes watery as she looked at him, tears flowing down her face as she hiccupped, "I-I tried. I t-tried to make a c-cure for the p-potion. M-maybe if I reversed the e-effects by adding some rosemary." She managed a watery chuckle, "L-looking b-back, I realized that r-rosemary with beetle e-eyes makes an even b-bigger explosion." She sniffed, "I don't know w-what's up with my head these days. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so-"

George silenced her with a kiss. She was hesitant at first but he prodded her lips with his tongue, his hands wrapped around her waist. Finally, she relented and the kiss deepened. Her hands threaded through his hair and George clutched her waist- to tell her he was not letting go. When the two parted for air, he rested his forehead against hers, both breading raggedly.

"I think the fumes are getting to you," He murmured in a husky voice, "If you think that I will _ever _leave you for something like this. I love you. I love this product that was once just a dream in Fred's head now a semi-success. Fred will be so proud of you, I swear."

Hermione's eyes went wide. This was the first time he said his name without breaking down or faltering, "George?"

He grinned, "That brilliant potion you made brought me to him, love. I finally said good-bye. _I finally saw him. _And I love you so much."

Hermione beamed, her eyes filled with unshed tears, "I love you too."

* * *

He smiled in content as Hermione leaned next to him, feet propped on his lap as he stroked her hair. The whole family was sitting in the living room holding bottles of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey and lightly chatting. Then, there was a girly shriek and everyone sat up, wands at the ready. George held Hermione tightly in his arms as he tried to shield her from the potential threat.

"HERMIONE!" The voice of Percy Weasley bellowed as he came downstairs with pink hair and a dragon's tail, the words, "_Percy got pranked by the bookworm!"_ in neon green stamped on his forehead.

"I told you I would get back at that horrid prank you did," she mused.

As everyone- sans Molly- began to chuckle, George took one look at Percy and burst out laughing.

The room was silent except for the loud booms of laughter that hadn't been heard in so many months, so dearly missed. As George's laughter died down, he was met with laughter from all of the family members- even Percy as his mother engulfed him in a giant hug, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. He looked to his left to see a giggling Hermione and he swooped down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked grinning, arms around his neck.

He gave another laugh, (how _wonderful _it felt!) as he nuzzled his nose against hers and he gazed at the woman he dearly loved forever and ever.

"Thanks."

She tilted her hands, confused, "Why?"

"For making me laugh again."

_"Laughing is just a way to release excess happiness."_

**AN: ****This quote was from my own beta, Em! Give a round of applause for her guys!**

**Okay, so I've been thinking and since most of you want a sequel chapter for "Coming Home". I will! BUT my teachers have dumped homework and tests on us so it might be awhile before I write the sequel. I want to spent some time studying because sadly, my math grades aren't that good.**

**But, I will make a comeback with that soon! THANK YOU guys! You have no idea how happy I am that you like this!**

**So for the last time, PLEASE REVIEW! (please?)**

**~Booknerd :)**


End file.
